


it'd be so sweet if things just stayed the same

by sxntiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxntiago/pseuds/sxntiago
Summary: Amy is caught in a rainstorm and Jake’s coffee shop offers her the shelter she so desperately needs.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	it'd be so sweet if things just stayed the same

**it’d be so sweet if things just stayed**

**the same**

  
If there’s one thing Amy Santiago hates most in the entire world, it’s the rain.

She just doesn’t understand how anyone could like it, especially when it’s the kind of heavy rain that soaks straight through your clothes in a matter of seconds, leaving you shivering for the rest of the day. After a long week at work, Amy can’t think of anything worse than walking home in it. Just typical then, that on the day of Brooklyn’s first rainstorm this year, her car is in the shop.

Her desk mate had offered her a ride home, but she had politely declined, a decision she now deeply regrets. The wind is so strong she fears it may blow her away and the inside of her boots are filled with water, each step she takes creating a quiet squelching noise.

The last straw for Amy is when she feels the stinging of a few hailstone bouncing off of her forehead. Before she knows it, a multitude of similarly painful hailstones are raining down on her, ricocheting off of her head and shoulders. She lets out a pitiful whine, dancing on the spot to keep herself warm as she desperately searches the street around her for somewhere to find shelter.

Unfortunately, it seems that most shops have closed up for the day as a result of the weather. Amy is about to give up and keep walking when the warm, welcoming light of a small coffee shop catches her eye.

She jogs towards the shop, keeping her head down to shield her eyes from the hailstones. When she finally enters the coffee shop and hears the bell attached to the door ring, she lets out a sigh of relief. The warm air hits her square in the face. It is a pleasant feeling but does little to warm her icy extremities.

“Shit, are you okay?”

The slightly concerned voice comes from the shop counter. Amy looks up and her eyes meet those of a mop-haired barista. His eyes are wide with panic and he has halted his movements halfway through drying off a metal milk jug.

“Oh.” Amy says. She glances down at the thin pantsuit she is wearing. It is soaked straight through and she is shivering violently. “I’m f-f-fine.” Her teeth chatter as she talks, giving her a slight stutter.

“You don’t _look_ fine.” The barista says, setting the milk jug down and leaning his palms on the countertop. “You _look_ like you have hypothermia.”

“I’m a little cold,” Amy admits.

The barista straightens up. “Wait there.” He holds his hands up to put emphasis on the order before rushing towards a door which Amy can only assume leads to the backroom.

Amy crosses her arms over her chest as she waits, trying to stop her body from shivering and her teeth from chittering quite so violently. She can hear the wind whistling outside and the rain and hailstones hammering against the windows of the coffee shop, the storm only growing wilder in her absence.

When the barista returns after a few minutes, he is holding a blue hoodie. He approaches Amy, holding the clothing out towards her. “Here. Put this on.”

“Oh, n-no. I’m f-fine, r-r-really-”

“Put the hoodie on. Seriously.” He says with a slight laugh. “You look like you’re about to freeze to death.”

“I’ll get it all wet.”

“I don’t mind.”

Amy hesitates a moment before apprehensively taking the hoodie from the barista’s hands. “Thanks,” she says with a small smile as she slips the hoodie on. It is soft and warm against her cold skin.

“Don’t mention it.” He flashes her a wide grin. “Now, can I get you something to drink?” The barista turns on his heel, walking back towards the counter. He glances back at her over his shoulder. “You look like you could use something warm while the storm blows over.”

“I’d love a hot chocolate.” Amy says with a smile as she finds a seat near the wall, hoping the insulation will warm her.

“Coming right up.”

Amy watches as the barista makes her hot chocolate and tries not to overthink the fact that she is wearing his hoodie right now. It does feel kind of weird considering she met him less than five minutes ago, but it also warms her heart to see how kind strangers can be to someone in need. It restores her faith in humanity, if only a little bit.

After a few minutes, the barista places a large mug of steaming hot chocolate on the table in front of her, along with a plate of iced cupcakes. Amy finds herself smiling as she wraps her hands around the mug, savouring the warmth it provides.

“Thanks. How much do I owe you?” Finally able to talk without stuttering, she removes one hand from the mug to retrieve her purse from the floor.

“No need. It’s on the house.” He replies, shaking his head slightly and holding a hand up in signalment for her to stop searching through her purse.

“Oh.” Amy says, the smile returning to her face. “Well, thanks. You’re very kind.” She trails off, realising the man isn’t wearing a name-tag.

She watches as he runs a hand through his curls, her heart beating a little bit faster when he suddenly decides to take the seat across from her.

“Well, no offence but you kind of look like you could use some kindness today.” He says, a sympathetic smile on his face. “I’m Jake. Jake Peralta.” He holds his hand out towards Amy and she accepts his offer of a handshake.

“Amy Santiago.” Amy says. Jake’s grip on her hand lingers for a little longer than she expects before he releases it and she is able to attach it to the mug in front of her again.

“So, Ames,” he says, reaching for the cupcake with the most frosting on it. “Can I call you Ames?” He pauses halfway through unwrapping the cupcake to glance up at her, and she laughs, giving him a small nod. “So, Ames. What the heck are you doing out in the middle of a storm?”

Amy shrugs, reaching for the chocolate cupcake in the centre of the tray. “My car’s in the shop. I was walking home from work.” She takes her first, long sip of the hot chocolate, and moans quietly. “This is _so good_.”

“Why, thank you,” Jake says with a playful smirk as he uses his mouth to clean a blob of blue frosting off of his thumb. “Where do you work?” The lopsided smile on his face makes Amy suddenly realise how _cute_ he actually is.

Amy feels a prideful smile spread across her face. “The ninety-ninth precinct,” she says. “I’m a detective.”

“A cop, huh? That’s kinda hot.” Jake says matter-of-factly, concentrating on breaking his cupcake into two easier-to-eat halves.

Amy giggles quietly, and when Jake looks up at her, she rolls her eyes playfully. “It’s not as glamorous as the movies make it out to be.”

Jake shakes his head. “I refuse to believe that being a cop isn’t as cool as Die Hard makes it seem.”

Amy wrinkles her nose up. “You like that movie?”

“Duh! It’s only the best movie _of all time_!” Jake exclaims, dropping the piece of cupcake he was holding in his onto the wrapper. Amy screws her face up further. “You’re telling me you don’t like Die Hard?”

“I don’t.”

Jake gasps, pressing his hand to his chest. “I really thought we had something.”

Amy laughs and Jake chuckles along with her. She takes a very large, very ungracious bite of her cupcake and Jake’s laughing intensifies. “What?” She asks, wrinkling her face up in confusion.

“You have a little- here,” he says, and then he reaches across the table and touches the end of her nose with his finger. She goes cross-eyed to look at his finger and then slowly uncrosses her eyes as he pulls his hand away, revealing a blob of chocolate frosting on his finger.

“Oh,” Amy says, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “Thanks.”

Jake chuckles and Amy goes back to sipping on her hot chocolate. Her clothes and hair have begun to dry off, but the storm outside is still raging on. “Hey, this isn’t gonna come out of your paycheque, right?” She gestures between the mug in her hand and the half-eaten cupcake on the table in front of her.

Jake shakes his head. “I own the place so it’s fine.”

“You own the shop?” Amy asks, slightly impressed. “That’s so cool.”

“I guess.” Jake smiles, looking slightly proud of himself. “Your job is way more awesome though. _And_ way more dangerous.”

Amy wrinkles her nose. “Is that a good thing?”

Jake shrugs. “Everyone knows the more dangerous something is, the cooler it is.”

Amy chuckles. “I’m not sure that’s how it works.” In the past half hour of knowing Jake, he has come across as both kind and also exceedingly immature. The latter is a trait that Amy has never found endearing… _until now_. Something about Jake’s goofy grin makes her heart flutter.

“No, it totally is,” Jake says and they both dissolve into laughter.

Hours later, when the storm finally calms down and Amy is feeling all warm and cosy inside (though she’d not sure if it’s a side effect of her hot chocolate or of talking to Jake Peralta), they both rise to their feet. As Jake stretches his hands above his head and release an almighty groan, Amy shrugs his hoodie off and holds it out towards him.

“Thanks again for letting me borrow it.” Amy smiles as Jake accepts the hoodie, tucking it under his arm. “I should get going while the weather allows it.”

She wants desperately to ask him if she can see him again, to ask him for his phone number or some way to contact him, but instead she gives him one last, long stare before she begins to walk towards the door. She is stopped promptly though, by a firm, warm hand wrapping around her wrist.

“Hey, wait.” Jake’s voice is soft and hopeful, and when Amy looks up at him, his face matches it. “Let me give you a ride home.”

“Okay.” Amy says, feeling the smile return to her face. Jake smiles sheepishly, looking relived.

As they leave the coffee shop side by side, Amy realises something.

She no longer hates the rain quite as much as she did earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just pure clichéd fluff that I wrote as a break from my more angsty multi-chap fic (which, by the way, will be updated very shortly). Hopefully this one-shot makes you feel all warm inside the way Jake’s hot chocolate did for Amy.


End file.
